12 Days of Christmas
by allyxocorbin
Summary: Chad gives Taylor 11 gifts between December 14 and Dec 24, with a very special gift coming on December 25. New drabble will be posted every day until Christmas.
1. December 14

Hey all! I got the idea for this story a few weeks ago and I didn't start writing it... so I'm a day behind so you'll get two stories today (the 15th). These are drabbles in the true meaning of the word, which means that each drabble (not including its title) is 100 words long. They're meant to be brief little scenes and I hope you guys like it.

p.s.

-------------------------------------------------------

**December 14**

Returning to her apartment after dinner, he pulled a present out of the pocket of his jacket and handed it to her.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Open it."

"But it's not Christmas."

"Just open it."

She smiled and carefully tore away the brightly colored paper revealing Norah Jones' CD "Not Too Late." Standing up, she gave him a hug and kissed his lips. "I love it, Chad."

"I know. It was on your Christmas list."

"Then why didn't you just wait until Christmas to give it to me?"

"You'll see."

He kissed her lips again then said goodnight and left.


	2. December 15

Like I said in the first drabble, since I'm a day behind I have a second drabble for you guys. Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------

**December 15**

Taylor was sitting in her office looking over a file when her best friend Gabriella came into the room.

"Delivery for Taylor McKessie," Gabriella smiled as she carried a small wrapped box.

"Gabs, I thought we were waiting until Christmas Eve to exchange gifts," Taylor smiled.

"Oh, we are," Gabriella replied. "This isn't from me."

"Then who's it from?" Taylor frowned as she tore off the wrapping paper. She smiled when she saw a note with Chad's scrawl on it.

"What did he get you?" Gabriella asked.

Taylor held up a rainbow star-shaped sun catcher made of recycled glass.

"Pretty!"


	3. December 16

Here's the next drabble in the series. I hope you guys like it :-D

Thanks to Love Of blood, melako17 and Always-Here-Imani for reviewing the first two drabbles.

-------------------------------------------

**December 16**

When Taylor got to work that morning she was surprised to see a present sitting on her desk. Curious, she sat down and ripped away the paper, revealing four glass candle holders. Smiling, she set them aside and called Chad.

"Hey."

"I love them, Chad. They're beautiful."

"I knew you would."

"What's with all the gift giving now? Not that I mind…"

"The 12 Days of Christmas."

"But that's December 25th through January 6th."

"I know, but it's that important to you then I can reorganize and start again then."

"No! Now is good."

"That's what I thought," he chuckled.


	4. December 17

I'm really happy you guys are enjoying this story so far. Most of my gift ideas for Taylor from Chad were found on and a sun catcher is essentially stained glass.

Thanks to ChaylorTwilightQueen10, RissaIzDeBomb, Love Of blood for reviewing.

----------------------------------------------------

**December 17**

Taylor couldn't wait to get to work to find out what her next present would be, but when she got there her desk was void of any presents and nothing came for her during the day. She wanted to call Chad and find out if she had missed it somehow, but she held back. She headed home heavy hearted and after kicking off her heels, grabbed her phone and was dialing Chad's number when she went into the kitchen. He picked up just as her eyes landed on a unique shaped wine rack with a big red bow on it.


	5. December 18

So here is the next installment of my little story. I'm a little late in posting it tonight because I was writing the last chapter of Torn and I just finished it a second ago (gasp!) and sent it to my beta. So all I have left of that story is to write the epilogue... anyway... enjoy the lovey dovey Chaylor goodness.

Thanks to ChaylorBabyx3, corbinsbabygrl1, MermaidRam85, melako17, Always-Here-Imani and ..Seraphina.x. for reviewing the last drabble!!

----------------------------------------------------------

**December 18**

Taylor woke up the next morning and found a small box laying on top of her alarm clock. When had that gotten there? She knew it hadn't been there when she had gone to sleep the night before. Sitting up in bed, she tore off the paper and opened the box. Inside she found a silver necklace with three glass charms hanging off it and matching earrings. She grabbed the phone by her bed and called him.

"Morning," he greeted.

"I love it, Chad."

"I knew you would."

"I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah. I love you."

"I love you, too."


	6. December 19

I'm really happy you guys are enjoy my little drabble story and I realize that it's probably a little frustrating having to read it in bits and pieces... but imagine if it was happening to you in real life... I think it would be pretty cool... it would be hard to be patient...but pretty cool.

Thanks to corbinsbabygrl1, ..Seraphina.x., ChaylorTwilightQueen10 and Always-Here-Imani for reviewing the last one and enjoy drabble #6!

----------------------------

**December 19**

After Chad left the next morning, Taylor went about her daily routine of getting ready for work and as she was pulling her keys out of her purse, she found a present nestled amongst her things. Pulling it out, she tore off the paper and found a leather bound journal. She brought it to her nose and breathed in the tough leather scent. She carried it into her bedroom and set it on her desk. She opened it to write how she had gotten it, but found that Chad had done it for her.

_December 19,_

_A present from Chad._


	7. December 20

I'm so tired right now it isn't even funny...and the worst part is it's only 9:30pm...crazy... Anyway, thanks to ..Seraphina.x., VirgIsMyBird, ChaylorTwilightQueen10 and Always-Here-Imani for reviewing the last drabble.

-------------------------------------------------------

**December 20**

Taylor and Chad spent the day attending various Christmas open houses for family and friends. The last party was her office's Christmas party at a winery just outside of Albuquerque. She was sipping on a glass of red wine when Chad pulled an envelope out of his coat pocket and handed it to her.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Just open it."

She smiled and handed him her glass of wine before sliding her finger under the sealed flap. She pulled out a maroon card and opened it up, revealing a one year membership to the Wine of the Month club.


	8. December 21

I'm really glad you guys are enjoying this story and I know I keep saying that, but this type of story can either be a hit or a major miss... but it seems to be a hit... I might try another one later... maybe a Valentine's day one or something where instead of focusing in on one couple I can do a few couples or something. I'd love your input of who you'd like to see a drabble story about if I decide to do one.

Thanks to corbinsbabygrl1, ..Seraphina.x. and ChaylorTwilightQueen10 for reviewing the last one.

------------------------------------------------------

**December 21**

Having taken the week of Christmas off, Taylor traveled with Chad to his grandparent's house in Santa Fe. He sent her up to their room while he helped his grandfather carry firewood into the house. Sitting in the middle of their bed was a basket full of relaxation items-lotions, body scrubs, bubble bath, bath gel and much more-all lavender scented. She smiled and carried the basket into their attached bathroom. She drew herself a warm bath and put a few drops of bubble bath in before sliding into the bath tub. She closed her eyes, the warm water felt heavenly.


	9. December 22

See next message for reason posting two today.

------------------------------------------------

**December 22**

Waking up before Chad, Taylor got dressed and headed down stairs for breakfast. She found his grandma in the kitchen and helped her make pancakes from scratch. Then she went upstairs to wake up Chad, but found him already up and on the bed she found a leather rolling laptop bag. She brushed her hand over the smooth leather and smiled.

"Like it?"

She turned and found him standing in the doorway to the bathroom.

"I love it."

"I knew you would."

"You've been saying that a lot."

"What can I say, I'm just that good."

She rolled her eyes.


	10. December 23

Hope you all are having a better day than me. I'm currently at a family friend's house because we lost power at our house at 5pm last night and it's now 2pm and we still don't have power. So just in case I can't get on until after tomorrow I'm posting two stories today. I'll do thank yous later.

---------------------------------------------------------

**December 23**

After leaving his grandparents house, they returned to Albuquerque and his condo.

"Close your eyes," Chad instructed as he led her to his bedroom

"Why?"

"Just do it."

She sighed and closed her eyes. She trusted him, allowing him to lead her into the room.

"Keep 'em closed."

He let go of her and she could hear him moving about the room.

"Alright open 'em."

She opened them, unsure as to what she would find, and saw that he had redone his bedroom in purple, her favorite color. He had even gotten new bedding.

"Move in with me?"

She nodded.


	11. December 24

We have power!! :-D It came on (and woke me up) shortly before 1am today (Tuesday) which made the total time of our powerlessness 32 long, boring, cold hours... so thank you for everyone who posted their well wishes to my and my family, it was really appreciated.

I've gone back and forth between posting Christmas Eve and Christmas day's drabbles tonight, but I've decided to only post Christmas Eve's and I'll post Christmas Day's when I get home from my aunt and uncle's tomorrow night.

Anyway, I have a lot of people I need to thank for being patient while I dealt with the power outage, so a very special thanks goes to the following peeps: RissaIzDeBomb (x6), ChaylorBabyx3, xXMissEXx, corbinsbabygrl1 (x2), Always-Here-Imani (x2), ChaylorTwilightQueen10 (x2), .Prose (x2), MusicFantic89, ..Seraphina.x. (x3), BangCamaro and MermaidRam85

----------------------------------------------------

**December 24**

Christmas Eve was spent with her family at her parents' house. Her sisters' children ran around noisily and took turns creeping up on Chad and rustling his curly hair. He took it in good nature and soon found himself in a tickle war with the children before dinner.

After dinner, they gathered in the living room and her nieces and nephews passed around the gifts from under the tree.

Chad dropped a box in Taylor's lap and she looked at him before opening it, finding a silver chain with heart charm with a diamond encrusted C inside.

"C for Chad."


	12. December 25

Hard to believe it's Christmas, huh? As I type Santa is up stairs filling my stocking with all sorts of little goodies so I should get to be really soon hehe But I wanted to post this and thank you all so very much for reading this little story of mine and for all the reviews I got.

A big thank you goes out to everyone who reviewed this story, but especially to corbinsbabygrl1, Always-Here-Imani and .Prose for reviewing the last chapter.

I hope you guys have/had a very Merry Christmas!

----------------------------------------------------------

**December 25**

Arriving at his parents on Christmas morning, Taylor helped his mom get breakfast ready then participated in the present opening ceremony with his siblings when they got out of bed or arrived.

The day passed quickly and Taylor was beginning to wonder when Chad would give her the last present. His mom asked her to help deliver dessert to everyone and when she came out of the kitchen the first time she was surprised to see her parents and sisters' families standing in the living room.

Chad got down on one knee in front of her.

"Marry me?"

She nodded.


End file.
